I'll Write If You'll Listen
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: "Bonjour, je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous." Jean travaille dans un petit café pour avoir un peu d'argent. Un matin, un adorable garçon avec des taches de rousseur entre au café. Jean tombe sous son charme instantanément, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler le rend encore plus intéressé. [MarcoJean]
1. Un: Le commencement

**»Auteur:** Epic-Narutard-Jones

**»Anime/Manga****:** Shingeki no Kyojin

**»Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à Epic-Narutard-Jones qui m'a gentiment donné son accord pour traduire cette fanfiction…incroyablement cool ! (l'image n'est pas à moi non plus).

**» Pairing: **Marco x Jean

**» Sommaire: **"Bonjour, je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous." Jean travaille dans un petit café pour avoir un peu d'argent. Un matin, un adorable garçon avec des taches de rousseur entre au café. Jean tombe sous son charme instantanément, et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas parler le rend encore plus intéressé. [MarcoJean]

_Parlons peu parlons bien ! Voici ma nouvelle traduction ! Eeeeh oui, encore du MarcoJean, mais j'y peux rien, j'aime trop ce pairing n_n_

_J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fanfiction, elle est très mignonne, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !_

_Bonne lecture \o/_

_PS: j'ai laissé quelques expressions telles quelles, car __je me devais__ de ne pas les traduire xD Mais la plupart du temps c'est des surnoms, no souçaï._

* * *

**Un: Le commencement**

Quand Jean Kirstein eut vingt ans, il obtint un travail d'été dans un petit café du centre-ville de Trost. Ce n'était pas un sale boulot, puisqu'il partageait les tâches avec deux autres filles. Ymir, une fille grande avec des taches de rousseur et une peau de couleur caramel - dont la petite amie était très douce - , et Annie, une fille assez petite, blonde avec des yeux bleus, et un tempérament qui devrait être craint par tout le monde. Jean travaillait souvent plus que les deux filles réunies, et même si elles ne le disaient jamais, il savait qu'Ymir et Annie lui en étaient reconnaissantes.

Jean était de taille moyenne pour son âge, avec des yeux couleur ambre. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur très claire sur le dessus de sa tête mais plus foncée sur le derrière. Il portait des lunettes avec une large monture lorsqu'il lisait ou étudiait, ou quand ses lentilles de contact décidaient de lui faire mal à la tête. Il était attirant, avec son attitude un peu simple.

Mais ce n'est pas là que notre histoire commence. Notre histoire commence un mercredi matin. Excitant, pas vrai ? Le soleil brillait à travers un tas de doux nuages blancs. L'été, il faisait chaud. Ce n'était pas comme un de ces jours où il fait si déplaisamment chaud qu'on est à son aise nulle part. C'était juste la bonne température. Jean était arrivé pile à l'heure pour le travail. Annie était déjà là à nettoyer les tables en attendant les gens qui étaient déjà dans le café. Ymir ne serait probablement pas là avant une demi-heure. Jean soupira silencieusement tandis qu'Annie marcha en direction de la cuisine. Il mit son tablier et accrocha son badge sur ton T-shirt avec le logo du groupe My Chemical Romance.

Selon Jean, Ymir arriva au petit restaurant environ une demi-heure plus tard avec son élégante petite-amie Christa qui la suivait de près. "Kirstein," dit la plus grande, souriante, "t'es là tôt."

"En fait, je suis arrivé à l'heure," répondit Jean un peu froidement. "T'es en retard…pas vraiment surprenant."

"Johnny boy, je suis blessée." Ymir posa une main sur son cœur dramatiquement. "J'ai fait nuit blanche, comme si j'allais me lever super tôt pour venir ici à attendre des pouffes de lycéennes." Christa rougit visiblement quand Ymir mentionna sa nuit blanche. Jean leva un sourcil.

"Numéro un: ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Numéro deux: ta vie sexuelle n'est pas une vraie raison pour être en retard." Jean se leva. "Tu prends la caisse pour une heure."

"Peu importe c'que tu dis," Ymir sourit à Christa, l'embrassant sur la joue. "A tout à l'heure _ma _déesse."

"Bye Ymir," le couple partagea un léger smack sur les lèvres avant que Christa ne sorte du café. C'était une question de secondes avant que Jean n'entende un petit bruit de carillon, lui faisant savoir qu'un nouveau client était entré. L'homme qui regardait autour de lui était plus grand que lui d'une tête environ. Il avait des cheveux bruns qui paraissaient plutôt mal coiffés. Sur son visage, une paire de grands yeux marrons. Le genre d'yeux auxquels il vous est impossible de dire non. Plein de taches de rousseur couvraient ses joues, et tout ce que Jean pouvait penser, c'était qu'il avait incroyablement envie de couvrir ce visage de baisers. Il marcha vers Annie et lui donna un coup de coude. "Ne pense même pas à servir celui avec les taches de rousseur, il est à moi."

Annie leva un sourcil, comme pour demander ce qu'elle en avait à faire, "Si t'es venu vers moi complètement malade d'amour je jure devant dieu que je vais te botter le cul." lança-t-elle avant de partir en cuisine. Jean soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le garçon avec les taches de rousseur. Il alla vers lui, prenant son carnet de commandes en se disant mentalement de ne pas tout faire foirer. "Bonjour, je suis Jean. Puis-je prendre votre commande ?"

L'homme le regarda, souriant et ouvrant sa bouche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il la fermit. Il bougea ses mains, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Jean leva un sourcil interrogateur quand il sortit son téléphone. _Est-ce que cet enfoiré envoie un message à quelqu'un ?_ se demanda-t-il. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand le téléphone lui fut tendu.

**Bonjour. Je suis désolé pour cette incommodité, je pensais avoir un carnet avec moi… Je suis incapable de parler voyez-vous, et je doute que vous connaissiez le langage des signes. Enfin, peu importe, puis-je avoir une tasse de thé avec beaucoup de sucre, s'il vous plaît ?**

Jean sourit pensivement au mot qui avait été tapé pour lui. Il se fichait que l'homme en face de lui ne puisse pas parler, il semblait très gentil et était vraiment adorable; Jean devait juste obtenir son numéro. "Pas besoin de vous excuser. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite," dit-il avant de repasser son téléphone au garçon, sur lequel il avait tapé un rapide message.

**Est-ce que, par chance, je peux avoir ton numéro ? – Jean**

Il ne regarda pas en arrière pour voir l'expression sur le visage plein de taches de rousseur du garçon mais il pouvait supposer qu'un adorable rougissement s'y trouvait.

En cuisine, il dit à Ymir de lui donner une tasse de thé, ce qu'elle fit.

"Alors t'as une touche avec ce mec Jean?" dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"C'quoi l'problème Ymir ?"

"Tu entends ça Jean ?" elle s'approcha de lui, enroulant son épaule avec son bras fin. "Beep…beep…be- oh J-Jean je pense que c'est mon gaydar qui fait ce bruit…tu l'entends ? Bee—"

"La ferme Ymir. J'ai demandé son numéro…"

"Ohhh, son numéro…Tu vas appeler maintenant, don juan ?"

"Si tu pouvais faire bouillir ce thé plus vite, je pourrais avoir son numéro." dit Jean au bon moment, car une seconde plus tard la bouilloire expirait l'air contenu dans ses poumons non-existants.

"Ohh…l'eau est chaude Jean." Ymir dit cela comme si ses mots étaient empoisonnés.

"Ta gueule." lança Jean avant d'attraper la bouilloire et préparer, presque avec énervement, le thé du garçon aux taches de rousseur, y ajoutant ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à une 'putain de tonne' de sucre.

Ymir regarda Jean avec un sourire malsain tandis qu'il apportait son thé au client. Celui-ci lui tendit un téléphone et Ymir le vit rougir; elle pouvait aussi dire qu'il bafouillait. Jean repassa le téléphone et se tourna en direction de la cuisine, souriant, mimant un _"J'ai son numéro, arrête de sourire pétasse"_, ce à quoi elle répondit silencieusement _"Mon Johnny boy est amoureux comment pourrais-je arrêter ?"_. Annie poussa un soupir d'exaspération qui signifiait: "Retournez au travail."

* * *

_Le prénom du garçon était Marco, et cela faisait plusieurs jours que c'était la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Jean. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ou juste un faible pour lui ? Il s'en fichait, il voulait simplement être avec Marco._

_Aussi, Jean ne pouvait supprimer le sentiment qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part auparavant. _


	2. Deux: Marco

**Deux: Marco**

_"Marco. Ce nom. Marco. Celui avec les taches de rousseur. Marco…l'amour de ma vie. Quoi…attends…amour de ma…? Je viens juste de le rencontrer. Mais il est mignon et j'ai son numéro. Mais je viens juste de le rencontrer ! On devrait se marier…Bordel, tu viens juste de le rencontrer ! Réfléchis un peu mec, tu ne connais rien de lui. A part ses taches de rousseur !"_

Ce mercredi-là, mes pensées s'enchainaient plus ou moins comme ça. Ca fait pitié de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui est entré par chance dans un café, je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Dès le moment où Marco est entré dans le restaurant, il est aussi entré dans mon cœur et mon esprit, où il persistait à rester.

Je n'ai jamais cru à cette merde qu'on appelle 'coup de foudre', même après avoir rencontré Marco, mais après avoir aperçu l'adorable garçon entrer dans le café j'ai eu une envie…non, un besoin de le protéger de tous les problèmes qui pourraient lui arriver. Sans mentionner que ses yeux marrons qui me scrutaient si attentivement étaient maintenant gravés dans ma mémoire; quand je pensais à eux cependant, je ne pouvais vraiment pas supprimer la sensation de les avoir déjà vus auparavant.

"Kirstein, tu peux arrêter de rêver pendant cinq secondes et nous donner un coup de main à Annie et moi pour servir tous ces clients ?" cria Ymir, fronçant les sourcils.

"C'est plutôt gonflé dit par la fille qui travaille moins en une semaine que je ne le fais en une journée." rétorquais-je, me levant de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais précédemment assis. "Comment puis-je vous aider, Votre Altesse ?" Mes yeux ambres fixèrent les siens, marron chocolat, en une sorte de bataille de regards.

"Votre Altesse. Petit vicieux. Tu veux que je t'appelle papa ?" Notre bataille de regards s'arrêta pendant une seconde quand elle répondit, léchant ses lèvres.

"Bon sang Ymir, garde tes fétichismes pour toi ou encore mieux, teste les sur Christa." _(ndt: je n'ai pas compris le rapport avec "papa", mais bon…)_

Ymir ouvrit légèrement la bouche, uniquement pour claquer des dents puis me regarder tandis qu'Annie passait à côté de nous. "Arrêtez de parler de vos vies sexuelles au travail, vous ne m'entendez pas parler des coquineries de Mikasa 24/7." murmura-t-elle, nous regardant d'un air ennuyé. Ymir et moi haussâmes des sourcils interrogateurs.

"Mikasa Ackerman…?" nous dîmes, stupéfaits.

"Mais vous deux…" soufflais-je silencieusement.

"Vous vous détestez." termina Ymir.

"Mmmmhmm…et maintenant on est des putain d'adultes. Les choses ont changé depuis le lycée." répondit Annie, nous regardant avec ses yeux bleus glaciaux, "Maintenant vous voyez tous ces gens ? Bougez vos culs et servez-les."

Mon travail ce jour-là ne fut pas mémorable. Le 'gaydar' d'Ymir était toujours autour de moi et elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions à propos de Marco. Annie ne parla pas beaucoup, pas surprenant cela dit. Quand huit heures sonna, je me trouvais seul au café. Je retirai mon attirail de serveur puisque j'étais maintenant seul. Ymir était partie à sept heures, tandis qu'Annie était partie à peine quinze minutes plus tôt. Je soupirai lourdement en regardant mon téléphone. Je pensai une fois de plus à l'ange aux taches de rousseur et lui envoyai nerveusement un message.

**Devine qui c'est ?**

Auquel il répondit: **Je t'ai donné mon numéro au café, je sais qui tu es. Jean, c'est ça ?**

**J'essayais d'être sexy et mystérieux. Ça a marché ?**

**Bien sûr, abruti.**

Je décidai courageusement de lui demander (par message…naze, je sais) s'il était libre ce soir-là, puisqu'il était à peine huit heures et quart. Quand il me le confirma, je lui demandai s'il pouvait passer par le café, c'était proche, nous serions donc juste tous les deux. Il répondit simplement **'J'aime mon thé avec beaucoup de sucre, je serai là bientôt.'**

Parfait. Je verrouillai mon téléphone et commençai à ranger le café. J'allais préparer le thé de Marco quand mes nerfs lâchèrent. _'Oh mon Dieu c'est juste nous deux. Oh putain. Je vais tout faire foirer.' _Un bruyant son au niveau de la porte d'entrée interrompit mes pensées et réussit à me faire renverser l'eau bouillante sur moi-même. "Putain de…" je retins un chapelet d'insultes, ouvrant la porte du café.

"Salut uhmm…fais comme chez toi." 'Tain c'est même pas chez moi, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? "Merde…J-je me suis brûlé en faisant ton thé, donne-moi une seconde."

Faisant de mon mieux pour lui offrir un faible sourire, j'allai jusqu'au robinet le plus proche et commençai à faire couler l'eau, Marco me suivant maladroitement après avoir pris une serviette pour moi. Je poussai un cri quand je trouvai enfin le courage de passer mon bras sous l'eau. "Je ne ferai plus jamais de thé." je dis, blaguant. Marco me lança un regard compréhensif et attrapa la serviette qu'il avait prise, la pressant doucement sur ma brûlure.

"Tu sembles savoir ce que tu fais, non ?"

Il haussa les épaules à cela et m'offrit un mignon petit sourire. Je fondais un peu sous son regard, "ça doit être le rencard le plus merdique que t'aies jamais eu, huh ?" Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand j'appelai ça un rencard. Est-ce qu'il pensait même que c'en était un ? Il me regarda de côté et hocha la tête, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. On se regarda pendant un moment, peut-être trop longtemps ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand la serviette fut complètement trempée, il cessa de l'appliquer sur ma blessure. Il sécha ses mains sur son pantalon avant de sortir son téléphone et de m'écrire un message.

**Ce n'est pas le pire rencard que j'ai eu, c'était plutôt mignon, à vrai dire.**

Je rougis. J'essayai vraiment de m'en empêcher, mais… "B-bon…je suis heureux de l'apprendre," j'arrêtai l'eau et sortis mon bras de l'évier.

**Tu as rougi.**

"Oh mon dieu, on dirait que je suis en rendez-vous avec captain obvious," je baissai le regard, du rouge colorant mes joues et le bout de mes oreilles. "Tu veux t'asseoir ? Je peux te refaire du thé ou autre chose." Il remua la tête d'une façon qui voulait dire 'ne t'embête pas'.

Je hochai la tête, "Okay, alors," en me vautrant dans le siège le plus proche. Il s'assit à côté de moi, laissant s'échapper un adorable gloussement. Je pris en note de le faire rire comme cela plus souvent. "Donc, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas plus de la façon dont tu es tombé du ciel ?"

**Oh mon dieu t'as pas dit ça. **Marco rougit et couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Ouais, j'crois que je l'ai dit. Mets mes phrases toutes faites de côté; je veux en savoir plus sur toi."

**Bien. **J'attendis patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de taper son histoire, ou du moins ce qu'il se sentait de partager avec moi.

**Mon nom est Marco Bodt. J'ai 21 ans. J'ai déménagé à Trost pour étudier l'art. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu ma mère, car elle est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu ma voix. Donc oui, je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment parler. Depuis toujours, je vis avec mon père; on s'est toujours bien entendus, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. J'aime mon thé avec beaucoup de sucre, mais tu le savais déjà. Maintenant Jean, j'ai besoin de te connaître mieux.**

"Oh, uhmm…moi ? Mon nom est Jean Kirstein. J'ai un sale caractère. J'ai besoin d'argent c'est pourquoi je travaille ici. Je n'ai pas parlé à mes parents depuis que je suis parti de la maison il y a deux ans. Je suis un con, je rougis beaucoup et j'ai toujours essayé de ne pas être différent dans ce monde."

**Différent ?**

"Ben je sais pas, je n'aime pas être différent. Tu t'en fous, toi, d'être différent ?"

**Non, j'ai juste fini par l'accepter, et tu devrais en faire autant, Jean.**

"Je vais essayer…uhmm, on peut changer de sujet ?"

Et ça a commencé comme ça, lui et moi nous sommes assis dans ce café à parler de tout et de rien. A la fin de la soirée, quand sa batterie de téléphone fut complètement déchargée, on décida de rentrer. On promit de refaire ça le lendemain, et je lui assurai de refaire son thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre.

Le sommeil vint facilement cette nuit-là – j'avais l'impression d'être une lycéenne ayant un coup de cœur pour son meilleur ami. J'étais tombé très rapidement amoureux de Marco. Tomber amoureux de Marco…tomber pour toujours.

* * *

Dans un spacieux appartement, Marco s'assit, souriant légèrement, regardant la toile qu'il avait peinte en seulement quelques heures, représentant un homme aux cheveux couleur fauve et des yeux ambres. Il la nomma 'Le soldat qui était différent'. Jean. Ses yeux observèrent la toile pendant un moment. C'était définitivement sa meilleure œuvre.

Marco Bodt était intéressé par Jean Kirstein. Il commençait sa lente chute, même s'il ne pouvait pas tomber pour toujours comme Jean. Ils devraient encore s'entendre sur certains sujets.


	3. Trois: Danse et Baisers

_Couuuuucouuuuuu ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre deux ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder, et juste vous prévenir, comme dans le chapitre 1, que j'ai laissé des surnoms tels quels, parce que NON, en Français, ils n'ont pas de sens, utilisés comme surnoms. Donc, si vous ne connaissez pas leur sens, les voici:_

_Glasses = Lunettes / Freckles = taches de rousseur / Baby = bébé (celui-là j'aurais pu le mettre en français mais c'est l'un des surnoms que je déteste le plus au monde, désolée T_T )_

_Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si vous aimez la fiction, il me reste encore plein de chapitres à traduire n_n' (Mme l'auteure en a prévu 36...au s'couuuuurs) _

_Comme certains l'ont déjà dit..._

**LES REVIEWS AUX AUTEURS SONT COMME LE PORNO, POUR SATISFAIRE NOS BESOINS !**

* * *

**Trois: Danse et Baisers**

Depuis cette soirée, j'avais beaucoup vu Marco, presque tous les jours, en fait. Il s'arrêtait au café pour boire son thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre, ou on sortait voir un film. On se fichait de ce qu'on faisait chaque jour, on aimait juste être ensemble.

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines. J'avais appris plusieurs choses à propos de lui. La plupart étaient juste de futiles petites choses, mais je savais qu'il rougissait uniquement quand j'utilisais mes phrases toutes faites. Il ne disait pas de gros mots, mais trouvait que c'était mignon quand j'en disais, apparemment. Son écriture était petite, presque indéchiffrable. Il était gaucher mais il signait de la main droite. Mais j'avais aussi appris d'importantes choses à propos de lui. Je savais qu'il ne laissait pas son incapacité à parler le contrôler. Il avait beaucoup été jugé et taquiné à cause de cela dans sa vie, mais il s'en fichait. Marco était sans nul doute le plus complexe mais aussi le plus parfait être humain que j'avais eu le plaisir de rencontrer.

Ce mercredi-là (deux semaines après avoir rencontré Marco), quand je me levai, je savais que ce serait une journée de merde. Après que mon réveil sonne une demi-heure en avance et que mes putains de lentilles de contact ne se positionnent pas correctement dans mes yeux, je savais que ce jour serait une torture. Tout ce qui avait pu aller mal alla mal. Christa était malade, Ymir avait donc décidé de rester à la maison pour prendre soin de sa 'déesse'. Annie travailla pendant deux heures et rassembla ses affaires avant de partir, mentionnant quelque chose à propos d'un jour de repos avec Mikasa. Tous les gamins de Trost vinrent au café, et l'un d'entre eux vomit même sur le sol. A ce moment-là, je jurai de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Même quand Marco arriva, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Quand il entra, je remis mes lunettes en place et lui offrit le plus grand sourire que je pus (qui, honnêtement, ressemblait plus à une grimace). Il me sourit en retour et s'assit près de la caisse. Je vins à lui, sortant mon carnet de commandes, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. Thé. Beaucoup de sucre. Une putain de tonne de sucre. "Thé avec une putain de tonne de sucre ?"

**Tu me connais trop bien, glasses.**

"Je sais, freckles."

**Hey tu sembles stressé. Qu'y a-t-il ?**

"Sale jour baby, ça arrive parfois." Durant nos deux semaines ensemble, j'avais inventé un million de surnoms affectifs pour Marco.

**Tu veux en parler ?**

"Je suis un peu occupé là," comme pour prouver mon point, une femme à l'autre côté du café commença à se plaindre de la lenteur du service. Je me retournai alors et dis à Marco que je serai de retour dans peu de temps. Je courus donc dans tous les sens pour donner à chacun ce qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait. Je passai souvent par sa table, pour lui glisser un mot doux ou lui dire à quel point il était beau. Il me remerciait en langage des signes, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais qu'il faisait.

Marco resta toute la journée. Sirotant lentement son thé sucré, lisant un roman la plupart du temps. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi par la façon dont il me regardait après avoir tourné chaque page de son livre ou même lorsqu'il prenait une gorgée de son thé.

Je fermai le café une bonne heure plus tôt, puis allai me vautrer dans le siège à côté de Marco. Il sortit un carnet de notes et écrivit.

**Tu veux en parler maintenant ?**

"Y'a pas grand-chose à dire baby. Aujourd'hui était juste pourri. Je me suis réveillé trop tôt, j'ai dû porter mes lunettes, servir tous ces connards de clients et nettoyer après trop de gamins. Est-ce que je dois aussi parler de l'absence d'Ymir et d'Annie ?"

**Dansons, alors.**

"Je pense que c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire, maintenant."

**Ca atténuera ton stress, je te promets.**

Je grognai, inspectant ma poche pour en sortir mon téléphone. "T'es putain de chanceux que je t'aime. Je ne ferais ça pour personne d'autre que toi. Choisis une chanson." Je le déverrouillai et le passai à Marco. Il fit défiler la liste de mes musiques puis en choisit une qu'il aimait. Les premières notes de 'Road to You' se firent entendre; il prit mes mains. On serrait fermement les mains de l'autre et on dansa. Pas de pas de danse maladroit comme des collégiens dansant un slow. On dansait au rythme de la chanson, nos mouvements s'accordant parfaitement.

_'I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you."_

_('Je suis né comme un idiot en cours de route. J'ai brisé des cœurs et perdu l'amour. Il n'y a pas une chose que je voudrais changer ou défaire. Parce que toute ma vie a été un chemin vers toi.')_

Marco gloussa encore adorablement. Je souris en retour et me trouvai en train de fixer ses lèvres. Ces lèvres. Parfaitement bien faites. Parfaitement colorées. On entendit les dernières notes de la chanson et je fis quelque chose de stupidement courageux: je me penchai vers lui et effleurai légèrement ses lèvres. Ses mains se placèrent sur ma nuque, approfondissant le baiser. Stupidement courageux. Je rougis du bout de mes oreilles jusqu'à quelque part autour de ma clavicule. Marco semblait ne pas avoir l'intention d'arrêter le baiser ni moi non plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Ymir, cette pute, déboule au café à l'aide de ses clés.

"Jean, t'es là ? Je suis venue bosser une heure, Christa do-… Ohmondieu." Elle sortit lourdement par la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, la refermant sans prendre la peine de la verrouiller.

Je stoppai maladroitement le baiser et rit nerveusement, "Ymir vient d'entrer en me voyant presque faire des trucs avec mon petit-ami, c'est…spécial." Je pouvais totalement dire que mon visage entier était rouge pivoine. Marco attrapa son carnet de notes et écrivit: **Même avec ça, j'ai apprécié.**

"Oh, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas apprécié baby," dis-je en m'asseyant sur le coin d'une table. Il se rapprocha de moi et je le pris par la taille. Il laissa s'échapper un léger jappement _(ndt: wtf ?)_. "Où as-tu appris à danser ?" Il haussa les épaules, écrivant une réponse vite fait.

**C'est toi qui as mené la danse la plupart du temps.**

"Peut-être, mais j'assure que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai mené pendant ce baiser."

Il haussa encore les épaules. **Il y a d'autres utilités à une bouche que parler, Jean. Tu verras que je suis plutôt talentueux avec la mienne. **

Le rougissement qui avait enfin disparu de mes joues réapparut, "est-ce que tu viens de faire un sous-entendu sexuel, Marco ?"

Des yeux innocents me regardèrent. **Oh mon dieu Jean je suis un grand garçon, je peux faire des sous-entendus aussi tu sais.**

"T'as un point." J'embrassai le bout de son nez gentiment. Je commençai à fredonner l'air de 'road to you' et commençai à faire ce dont j'avais envie de faire depuis un moment maintenant, j'embrassai chaque tache de rousseur présente sur le visage de Marco.

_'I was born a fool on the run. I've broken hearts and lost love. There's not one thing I would change or undo. 'Cause all my life's been a road to you.'_

Quand j'eus finis, je le poussai en avant. **Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un romantique, Jean Kirstein.**

"C'est ta faute pas la mienne baby. Tu es juste à couper le souffle, tu le sais."

**On me l'a dit.**

"C'est là que tu dis merci et que je suis sexy, sans mentionner que je suis un bon petit-ami."

**Oui, c'est vrai.**

"Merci beaucoup, connard."

**De rien, abruti.**

"Je t'aime tu le sais, Marco."

**Je l'avais deviné. Mais je t'aime aussi.**

On partagea un autre baiser, juste comme le premier. Juste nous deux. Je le tenais par les hanches. Une de ses mains se trouvait sur ma poitrine, serrant fermement son carnet de notes. L'autre reposait gentiment sur ma joue, jouant avec le bord de mes lunettes. C'était le bonheur, de penser que je n'avais jamais su à quel point une vie peut être incroyable quand quelqu'un comme Marco y fait son apparition. Mes lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. On s'arrêta et on se regarda l'un l'autre. Je pouvais jurer à n'importe quel dieu qui existe que j'étais prêt à passer le reste de ma vie avec ce gars. Je voulais une grande maison avec lui après l'université. Je voulais un grand mariage avec un gros gâteau et tout. Je voulais vieillir avec lui, cet ange avec des taches de rousseur. Je dois admettre que c'était vraiment cliché quand j'y pense, mais je me foutais des clichés, car je tombais un peu plus amoureux à chaque fois que je le voyais.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Y'a pas de raison de rester ici. Je doute qu'Ymir revienne maintenant."

Marco haussa encore les épaules et je fondis, encore. Il fit oui de la tête. Je ne savais pas encore où il habitait, il dut donc me montrer le chemin mais j'aurais tout fait pour rester avec lui plus longtemps. On commença donc notre promenade nocturne main dans la main.

En résumé, j'étais maintenant de meilleure humeur. Ça m'avait juste coûté une danse et quelques baisers.


	4. Quatre: Un artiste

_Je n'ai aujourd'hui pas grand-chose à dire à part…_

_**Review review review review review review review review review review review review review**_

_S'il vous plaît; c'est très agréable de savoir que quelqu'un nous lit et prend du temps pour nous autres traducteurs (et auteurs)._

_Bonne lecture n_n_

_PS: __Pour les surnoms:__ Freckles = taches de rousseur / baby = bébé_

* * *

**Quatre: Un artiste**

Août est le mois ou chaque étudiant réalise le temps qu'il a passé à ne rien faire et à tenter de se persuader du contraire. D'habitude, je n'y fais pas exception, mais étrangement, cette année, le premier mois de mes vacances d'été a été, pour la plupart, plutôt productif. J'ai travaillé au café, me suis trouvé un adorable petit-ami et ai commencé à prendre des cours de langage des signes (sans qu'il le sache, tous les jeudi soirs). J'ai aussi épargné un peu d'argent pour l'université en automne.

Donc quand le calendrier accroché à mon frigo passa de Juillet à Août, je ne ressentis pas ce léger pincement de regret comme à mon habitude; non, je me sentais comme si pour une fois dans ma vie j'avais accompli quelque chose durant le mois de Juillet. Sans mentionner que j'étais complètement excité d'avoir rencontré mon ange aux tâches de rousseur et que nous étions ensemble depuis un mois entier. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais il faut bien commencer par des mois pour avoir des années, pas vrai ? Parfois, on regrette pourtant que ça ait duré aussi longtemps (sans citer aucun nom, je regrette d'être resté aussi longtemps avec Eren Jeager), mais avec Marco, caché au plus profond de moi, je savais que quelques stupides mois seraient juste ce dont j'avais besoin.

Le 7 Août, l'anniversaire de nos un mois ensemble, quand Marco entra au café, les clochettes accrochées à la porte tintèrent comme elles le faisaient toujours; il portait une grande toile sous son bras. Je savais déjà qu'il étudiait l'art. ( J'veux dire, quand j'étais allé à son appartement pour la première fois, j'avais été accueilli par chaque support artistique possible et inimaginable et passé une heure rien que pour trouver le chemin à travers ses carnets à dessins et ses peintures.) Quand je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension, il haussa les épaules, ce qui était une réponse très 'Marco-esque'. Il marcha vers moi, sa toile toujours sous son bras.

Ymir, qui était précédemment en train de flirter avec Christa derrière la caisse, regarda Marco, "Freckles, si tu as besoin d'un modèle nu, Jean est totalement dispo pour toi. Il a peut-être l'air gringalet, je parie que sous ces gros sweats et t-shirts il cache quelques muscles." dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis que je me mordais la langue en tentant de ne pas l'insulter. Marco soupira, ce qui signifiait '_qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire d'elle_' avant de se tourner vers moi et de m'offrir un minuscule sourire de plaisir. Je lui souris en retour en essayant de ne pas laisser le rouge colorer mes joues. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose de romantique et légèrement stupide à propos de notre anniversaire. Rien ne sortit car Marco me tendit une note pré-écrite.

**Joyeux 1 mois, Jean.**

**Après notre premier rendez-vous, on était déjà presque ensemble, pas vrai ? La fois où tu t'es brûlé ? Peu importe, après ça, quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai peint. Quand toi et moi avons parlé à propos d'être différents, ça m'a fait réfléchir, mais on en parlera plus tard. La peinture que je suis sur le point de te donner devait originellement s'intituler 'Jean Kirstein', mais j'ai un peu plus réfléchi et elle se nomme maintenant 'Le Soldat Qui Etait Différent'. Ce qui lui sied mieux, et j'espère que tu trouves aussi, Jean. Le mot 'soldat' a été inspiré de ton courage. Tu ne t'en es probablement pas encore rendu compte, mais tu es un leader né, Jean. Le reste du titre, ça vient juste de mon observation personnelle, je crois, enfin ça devrait. Jean, tu es différent et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en avoir honte. Depuis notre première nuit dans ce café, celle où tu m'as dit que tu essayais d'être comme les autres, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit. Si on veut te faire devenir quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, ne te laisse pas faire, défends-toi, parce que tu sais que je t'aime.**

**J'espère aussi que tu as de la place libre sur tes murs pour ça, c'est plutôt grand.**

**-Marco Bodt xoxo**

Je mordis ma lèvre, clignant rapidement des yeux. Mes joues rougirent lentement comme je finissais de lire le message. Je lui rendis son téléphone et le regardai. Ses yeux marrons brillaient dans la lumière du café. "Marco…je ne sais même pas… - tu es trop bon pour moi." J'allai jusqu'à la peinture puis revins à lui. Il sourit légèrement, prenant ma main dans la sienne et tapa rapidement une réponse.

**Crois-moi, je ne le suis pas. Maintenant Jean, veux-tu voir ton cadeau ?**

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, comme un enfant à qui on propose un bonbon. Marco se pencha, levant la toile à hauteur de mes yeux. Je regardai, impressionné, tandis que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. C'était magnifique. Une collection de couleurs était soigneusement disposée pour me dépeindre. Je ne regardais pas les observateurs du tableau et ma tête était tournée, juste assez pour que l'on puisse voir mon profil. Au dos de la cape que j'avais sur mes épaules se trouvait un symbole qui était, à ma connaissance, le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu dans le domaine militaire: il y avait deux ailes, une bleue et une blanche. Les initiales de Marco avaient été écrites dans le coin inférieur droit à côté desquelles un petit cœur avait été peint.

"Bon sang Marco, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Merci…beaucoup, j-je l'adore." J'essuyai le coin de mes yeux de mes mains tremblantes, un peu comme l'aurait fait un enfant. "Je t'aime," soufflai-je doucement, ouvrant mes bras (ce qui était une façon de lui demander de venir à moi, car je voulais le serrer dans mes bras). Quand il s'approcha enfin, je l'étreignis fortement, et murmurai dans son oreille, "t'es vraiment un gros con Marco, me faire pleurer comme une gamine." J'embrassai tendrement sa joue, le faisant sourire adorablement.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi," déclarai-je, pas aussi convaincu que lui. "Mais c'est plutôt naze comparé à ton cadeau…" Retirant mes bras de ses épaules avec réticence, j'allai creuser au fond de mon sac et en sortis un grand bouquet de fleurs. Les yeux de Marco brillèrent un peu plus que d'habitude à sa vue.

"Tu m'as dit il y a quelques temps que tu adorais les fleurs et que les roses sont romantiques…je suis donc passé par le fleuriste et j'ai acheté ça." Je lui tendis pour qu'il puisse mieux le voir. Tout doucement, il prit les fleurs, touchant délicatement les pétales d'une des roses. Il me serra en une autre étreinte. Quelque part je me disais que j'étais heureux du manque de clients dans le café à ce moment-là, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin étant un groupe de vieilles femmes d'église nous lançant des insultes homophobes. Il me lâcha, jetant un autre coup d'œil à son bouquet.

Marco était probablement le premier homme que j'avais rencontré pouvant être content d'avoir des fleurs. Ça me rendait heureux de le voir comblé pour si peu. Je m'approchai et capturai ses lèvres.

"Je suis ravi que tu aimes ton cadeau baby," murmurai-je gentiment contre ses lèvres. "Ça te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi ?"

**Pour t'aider à accrocher la peinture ? Ou tu veux juste ma compagnie ? **écrit-il avant de me passer son téléphone.

"Les deux, je suppose."

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je fermai le café à huit heures et rentrai chez moi, mais cette fois, Marco à mes côtés. On marcha main dans la main, ce qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire puisque je transportai une grande pièce sous mon bras. Quand on arriva à mon appartement, on commença à chercher de la place pour accrocher la peinture. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le fait qu'on l'a mise de travers, ni sur le nombre d'insultes que j'ai dites. Cela prit une heure, mais on réussit.

"Là, c'est bon." dis-je, inclinant ma tête, émerveillé. Mes yeux aperçurent soudain les roses de Marco sur la table. Je m'avançai et les saisit, "et si on leur donnait un peu d'eau avant d'aller nous coucher ?"

Il acquiesça, je cherchai donc quelque chose qui pouvait contenir le bouquet. Je remplis un vase d'eau froide et le mis dedans. La pensée de Marco, mon lit et moi me ravit. Je pris sa main et le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'enfonçai dans le dressing pour en sortir un pantalon pour lui, puis lui dis, "il y a une deuxième brosse à dents sous le lavabo." Il disparut dans la salle de bains tandis que je me changeai: un boxer et un vieux t-shirt de l'université qui disait _"loading sarcasm"_. Quand Marco revint dans ma chambre, il portait mon pantalon et la brosse à dents d'en-dessous le lavabo dépassait de sa bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et je rougis tellement que je jure que ça me brûlait. _(ndt: c'est possible ? ?) _Il haussa les sourcils en un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi je secouai juste la tête.

"Bon sang Marco…t'es vraiment sexy." Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Sa poitrine, ses épaules et ses bras étaient couverts de taches de rousseur. Il me sourit malgré la brosse à dents, ce qui fit couler un peu de dentifrice sur les côtés de sa bouche. Je ris comme il retournait à la salle de bains pour se rincer. Quand il réapparut, je lui dis de se mettre à l'aise pendant que j'allai brosser mes dents à mon tour.

Après m'être assuré qu'elles étaient suffisamment propres, je retournai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur le lit, juste à côté de Marco. Je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres, le serrant contre moi. Mes yeux s'égarèrent soudain sur son cou. Je le parsemai de baisers. Il tressaillit tandis que je découvrais de nouvelles zones sensibles. Douloureusement lentement, j'embrassai son cou et ses clavicules, puis remontai vers sa bouche. Nos lèvres humides s'entrechoquaient en de doux baisers. Il mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure, comme souvent.

"M-Marco" soufflai-je. Il prit cela comme une opportunité pour engouffrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je rougis fortement, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le courage de faire de même. De ses lèvres s'échappèrent de silencieux gémissements.

Je ne sais si vous avez déjà fait ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un, mais si c'est le cas vous savez qu'il est difficile de respirer dans ces moments-là; aussi nous nous séparâmes, haletants. Marco avait le visage légèrement rouge.

"Est-ce que c'est un bon moment pour te dire que je t'aime ?"

Il leva un doigt me signifiant de patienter tandis qu'il prenait son téléphone.

**Pourquoi ? Tu allais le faire ?**

"Réponds."

**Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais jamais dit avant. Mais oui, c'est toujours le bon moment pour le dire.**

"Je t'aime tellement Marco, joyeux anniversaire."

**Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux anniversaire.**

J'ouvris ma bouche pour parler mais ses yeux se fermèrent lentement devant moi. "T'as trop veillé, huh ? Bonne nuit baby."

Marco dormait paisiblement lové contre moi, mais je restais éveillé longtemps après qu'il se soit endormi. C'était une de ces nuits où je ne trouvais pas le sommeil car j'étais trop occupé à penser à chaque putain de choix que j'avais fait dans ma vie. Mon esprit allait par-ci par-là; je me rappelai de ma relation avec Eren et comment je l'avais faite superbement foirer. Je pensai à mes parents qui m'avaient jeté dehors. Je pensai aux amis avec qui j'étais coincé depuis toujours, Ymir en particulier, avec son gaydar. Puis je songeai à Marco, mon ange. Peut-être, seulement peut-être, je devenais le courageux soldat qu'il voulait que je sois. Si Marco pensait que j'étais courageux, alors je serais courageux pour lui. Tout ce que je savais était que j'allai encore tout faire foirer. Je l'aimais juste trop.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de me rendre compte qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. J réalisai aussi à quel point j'étais fatigué. Je fermai donc mes yeux et laissai le sommeil m'emporter.


End file.
